Awakening
by Little Striga
Summary: OneShot: Er ist mir gleichgültig. Mehr als das ich mag ihn nicht. Das zumindest sage ich ihm und mir immer. Warum? Weil es so nun mal sicher ist. Ich könnte ihm nichts anderes sagen. Allein die Vorstellung ihm etwas anderes zu sagen ist absurd.


Hast du jemals das Gefühl gehabt allein zu sein

Hast du jemals das Gefühl gehabt allein zu sein?

Ja?  
Das Gefühl niemanden mehr auf dieser Welt zu haben? Gar niemanden mehr?

Das Gefühl das alles und jeder falsch verstehen möchte was du sagst?  
Jemals das Gefühl gehabt hohl zu sein?  
Hast du jemals eine innere Leere gespürt?

Das ist wirklichliche Einsamkeit.

Denn da ist nur sie und nichts anderes. Gar nichts.

Nur die bloße Einsamkeit.

Hast du jemals jemanden gehabt dem du vertraut hast?  
Ich nicht.  
Natürlich oberflächlich.

Jemanden mit dem ich sprechen konnte oder besser quatschen.

Den das ist nicht reden.  
Aber nie habe ich jemandem so vollkommen vertraut, dass ich ihn nicht anlügen konnte.  
Sodass ich ihn nicht verletzen konnte.  
Doch dann begann etwas an diesem Dasein zu rütteln.

Hast du jemals jemanden gekannt in dessen Gegenwart du nicht fähig warst zu denken?  
Dessen Anwesenheit sich anfühlt, wie dein erster Joint.  
Auf dessen Worte hin du nur schroff Antworten konntest, aus Angst sie wären gelogen?  
Aus Angst an ihnen zu zerbrechen?  
Nein?  
Ich schon.  
Und ich verfluche es. Ich verfluche ihn dafür, dass er so ist, wie er ist.  
Dafür das er mich verändert.  
Mich aus der Fassung reißt.  
Aus dem Idealbild das sich einst mein Leben nannte.

Soll ich es dir beschreiben? Genau? Das ist schwer.  
Es ist nicht so wie diese typische Verliebtheit.  
Ihr wisst doch: Schmetterlinge im Bauch, fürchterliche Angst etwas falsch zu machen und den Drang sich ständig Szenen im Kopf auszumalen wo dein gegenüber auftaucht.  
Nein, es ist anders.  
Ganz anders.  
Ich verspüre nicht den Drang ihn ständig zu sehen.  
Nein, ich bin froh wenn ich ihn nicht sehe.  
Doch wenn ich ihn sehe, dann ist es wie ein Wirbelwind, wie ein Hurrikan, ein Orkan, der mich umreißt.  
Ich erstarre, werde unsicher.  
Gedanklich schweife ich ab, konzentriere mich nur noch darauf ihn nicht zu beachten oder ihn zu beleidigen.  
Wenn ich ihm Zeige das er mich nicht bekommen kann, kommt er wieder. Ist er da.  
Dann bringt er mein Herz zum zersplittern.

Und dann wenn er nicht da ist? Was dann?  
Minuten vergehen bis mein Körper realisiert das ich alleine bin.  
Manchmal sind es auch Stunden.  
Es geht ganz langsam. Erst wird mein Herz immer lauter.  
Ich höre es mir bis in den Hals schlagen. Meine Hände zittern. Es ist als täte mein Körper all die Unsicherheiten die er zuvor er in seiner Anwesenheit verspürt hat.  
Schließlich hört es auf. Ganz aprubt.  
Ich fange an besänftigend mit mir selbst zu reden.  
Mir selbst zu sagen, dass es Schwachsinn ist so zu reagieren.  
Das er mir nichts bedeutet.  
Absolut nichts!  
Er ist mir gleichgültig. Mehr als das ich mag ihn nicht.

Das zumindest sage ich ihm und mir immer. Warum?  
Weil es so nun mal sicher ist.  
Ich könnte ihm nichts anderes sagen. Allein die Vorstellung ihm etwas anderes zu sagen ist absurd.  
Völlig absurd.  
Will ich eine von vielen sein? Mit den er trinkt, schläft und sie dann vergisst.  
Nein, normalerweise hab ich dagegen nichts.  
Aber nicht er. Nicht mit ihm.

Na ja, egal. Zurück zum Thema. Irgendwann höre ich auf mir selbst einzureden wie unbedeutend er ist.  
Ich vergesse ihn. Okay, ich verdränge ihn.  
Ich war schon immer ein Meister im Verdrängen, klappt gut, glaubt mir.  
Aber manchmal kommt dann alles hoch und heute ist wohl eindeutig so ein Tag!  
Ich hasse diese Tage.

Da könnte ich mich betrinken, ein paar Pillen schlucken und die Welt um mich herum vergessen. Ja, ihr habt richtig gehört, ich rede von Joints, Extacy und Alkohol.  
Ausgerechnet ich, Lily Evans, Vertrauenschülerin, Verantwortungsbewusst und all das, wofür mich diese Clowns da draußen halten.  
Eben perfekt, der perfekte Mensch.  
Bin ich das? Ganz bestimmt nicht.

Hast du jemals jemanden getroffen der perfekt ist?  
Nein?  
Ich auch nicht.  
Denn so jemanden gibt es überhaupt nicht. Es gibt kein perfekt sein. Keine Perfektion.  
Oder habt ihr jemals einen Menschen ohne Fehler getroffen?  
Jemand, der absolut vollkommen ist.  
Wäre doch auch langweilig, oder?

Hast du jemals jemand geliebt? Eben wegen dieser Fehler?  
Nein?  
Ich schon.  
Ihn.  
Wegen seiner Streiche.  
Seiner Arroganz und seiner schrecklichen Art sich selbst zu lieben.  
Wegen seiner Unnachgiebigkeit, die mir jedes Mal fast meine Maske zerreist.  
Wegen dieser kindlichen Art, die mir den Verstand raubt.  
Die mein Denken abschnürt.  
Wegen seiner rebelischen Ader und dieser Art alle Regeln zu ignorieren.  
Ja, deshalb liebe ich ihn.  
Mehr als dieses Leben, mehr als diese Welt.  
Denn er steht zu diesen „Fehlern".  
Etwas was ich nie könnte.  
Er gibt sich so wie er ist. Sagt das, was er denkt.  
Sagt er auch das, was er fühlt?

Wenn ich das wüsste.

Hast du jemals gelebt wie im schlaf?

Nicht als würdest du träumen, sondern als würdest du dein Leben verschlafen?

Nein?

Ich schon. Ich tue es seid Jahren.

Mein Leben läuft wie ein Uhrwerk.

Tick – Tack – Tick – Tack – Tick

Vielleicht ist das der Grund warum die Leute sagen ich wäre perfekt.

Weil ich keine Freizeit habe?

Ich weiß es nicht. Aber mir kommt es vor als würde ich mein Leben verschlafen.

Als würde ich mir meine Chancen kaputt machen, die James mir gibt.

Für mich scheint das alles andere, als perfekt.

Es ist als würdest du jeden Tag aufstehen um am nächsten Tag wieder aufzustehen.

Es ist als würdest du selbst nicht zu dieser Welt gehören.

Als würdest du allein nicht zu all dem passen.

Ich denke daran wenn ich den Weg hinaus zum See hinunter gehe und die Luft meine Arme berührt, der Wind sie streift.

Ja, dann fühle ich mich wie ein Stück herausgerissenes Leben.

Weißt du wie ist dann ist aufzuwachen?

Wenn auch nur für ein paar Minuten?

Es ist als würdest du wieder Luft bekommen die dir zuvor gefehlt hat.

Du nimmst auf einmal alles um dich herum war.

Der Wind der dir ins Gesicht peitscht. Die Stimme der Natur die dir zeigt wie schön alles sein kann und die Sonne die dir dein Gesicht kitzelt.

Und weißt du wann mir so was passiert?

Wenn mir Potter über den weg läuft.

Mein schlimmster Feind. Mein bester Freund.

Denn er allein schafft es mich wach zu rütteln.

Was aber wenn ich genau, dass gar nicht will? Wenn ich genau das fürchte?

Das endgültige Aufwachen.

Immer wenn ich daran denke höre ich diese Uhr in meinem Kopf pochen.

Als wolle sie mir zeigen dass ich ausbreche aus meinem Uhrwerk.

Das mein Uhrwerk zerbricht.


End file.
